ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts III DLC Ideas/Tri-State Area
''Tri-State Area ''is a DLC Kingdom Hearts III world, it's based on both Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law. Plots Danville (Part 1) A few days and months after the events of Last Day of Summer, Doof 101 and the Phineas and Ferb Effect, Sora and Riku, along with their friends, got their own Vehicles crash landed into a newer City, this time, it looked compared to the one they visited earlier, San Fransokyo which is an another World set in the Modern Day with a Modern Metropolis theme. As they go inside to the House of a Blended family, they met brothers who can build Everything for their Boredom pass away, even when they're fighting crime. Meanwhile, Candace is preparing her items to go, until she saw a Large, yet Mysterious Heartless Kaiju. She got frightened after she saw it, so she runs to report this. When Phineas and his friends are on the living room, they're reading Books about Building, Designing and Creating Robots, Vehicles, Weapons and Mechas. Until they saw something Good, he has an idea. Swamptown (Part 2) TBD. TBD (Part 3) TBD. Party Members Danville *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Joey Jones *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (in her Fireside Girl form) *Joey Jones *Heroman *Sonic Blast-Man *Sonia *Captain Choyear Swamptown *Milo Murphy *Melissa Murphy *Zack Underwood *Rico Rodriguez NPCs Reinforcements *Robots **Brobots ***Phinedroids ***Ferbots **Animal Robots ***Dog Robots ***Cat Robots *Animals **Cats **Cows **Dogs ***Bulldogs **Mice Vehicles Main Vehicles *Gummi Ship Land Transportation *Flynn-Fletcher Car (as 42) *Taxis *School Buses *Police Cars *SWAT Vans Mechas *Highly Unconventional Vehicle *Treehouse Robots Air Transportation *Helicopters **Police Helicopters **Fire Helicopters **Rescue Helicopters **Medic Helicopters *Airplanes **Cargo Airplanes Water Transportation *Boats **Police Boats **Fire Boats **Rescue Boats *Submarines Enemies Although Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law both share the same universe, the enemies in these locations are different when you go into one place for an another one. Robots *Brobots **Phinedroids **Ferbots **Candroids *Robotic Sharks *Mecha-Fleas *Robotic Cats *Robotic Dogs *Robotic Hyenas Mechas *TBD. Aliens *Skruggs **Skrugg Soldiers **Skrugg Medics **Skrugg Mechanics **Skrugg Repairmen *Alien Fighters *Alien Troopers *Alien Elites *Alien Imposters *Alien Jumpers *Dianogas *Alien Spldiers *Alien Medics Thugs *Bikers *Robbers *Thieves **Gentleman Thieves *Treasure Hunters Heartless *Heartless Kaiju **TBD. *Flying Heartless **Bookmaster **Magnum Loader **Survelliance Robot **Devastator **Aerial Knocker Bosses *Danville: Skrugg Leader *Swamptown: TBD. *Final Boss: TBD. Music Danville *Field Theme: Today is Gonna Be a Great Day (Bowling for Soup) *Battle Theme: TBD. Swamptown *Field Theme: TBD. *Battle Theme: TBD. Boss Themes TBD. Voice Cast Danville *Phineas Flynn: Koki Miyata (JPN), Vincent Martella (ENG) *Ferb Fletcher: Yuki Masuda (JPN), Thomas Brodie-Sangster (ENG) *Heroman: Ryōta Takeuchi (JPN), Chris Evans (ENG) *Joey Jones: Mikako Komatsu (JPN), Colleen O' Shaughnessey (ENG) *Fireside Isabella: Taeko Kawata (JPN), Alyson Stoner (ENG) *Sonic Blast Man: N/A (JPN), Adrian Pasdar (ENG) *Captain Choyear: N/A (JPN), Nolan North (ENG) *Sonia: N/A (JPN), Tara Pratt (ENG) Swamptown * Milo Murphy: Fuminori Komatsu (JPN), Weird Al Yankovic (ENG) * Melissa Chase: Yuka Maruyama (JPN), Sabrina Carpenter (ENG) * Zach Underwood: Shuhei Sakaguchi (JPN), Mekai Curtis (ENG) * Rico Rodriguez: Hiroshi Shirokuma (JPN), Kevin Collins (ENG) Gallery Kingdom Hearts III DLC Ideas/Tri-State Area/Gallery Transcripts Kingdom Hearts III DLC Ideas/Tri-State Area/Transcripts Notes/Trivia *The inclusion of Heroman and Joey Jones for the Danville portion of Tri-State Area marked the first time Heroman debuted in American releases besides the Manga being translated to English. **It's also the first time in Heroman media that featured English Voice Acting. *Characters from the Sonic Blast Heroes trilogy are also included in the Danville part of Tri-State Area, making it the first time Taito's properties joined Kingdom Hearts. **This was made possible because Taito is owned by Square-Enix. *The inclusion of Rico Rodriguez in the Swamptown part of it marks some similarities with Konami's Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series in the third Super Smash Bros. game because: **Both of them are more realistic and mature compared to their family-oriented counterparts, such as a complex yet sophisticated plot. **Both of them featured Celebrities as part of the voice cast of the Titles. **Both of them are Open-world Third-Person Shooters with elements of the Thriller and Crime genres. **Both of them are toned down for Family Gamers, but they are able to be faithful to the source material. *The creator confirmed that the Battle Theme for Danville would be a tribute to the Transformers franchise, as well as Superhero Tokusatsu franchises such as Kamen Rider and Super Sentai, even anime in the Mecha and Superhero genres as well. *Tri-State Area marks the first time a Kingdom Hearts world that is based on two franchises rather than one. **This was made possible because of the Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law crossover episode. *Unlike most Bosses of the Kingdom Hearts games, it features Original Bosses exclusive in this world instead of using pre-existing Disney Villains. **This was made possible because people wanted something new and made from Scratch. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Heroman Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Locations Category:DLC Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Sonic Blast Man Category:Just Cause Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Cities